


The California Love Affair

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: A follow up to 'The Souvenir Affair'.





	The California Love Affair

Napoleon Solo was driving a convertible down the California coast, it was well above 80 and the wind blowing through his hair felt like a sweet relief from the heat. In his passenger seat was his partner and lover, Illya Kuryakin, they had been friends with benefits ever since Japan three months ago, now it seemed like every spare moment they had on a mission was spent behind one closed door or another having hot, but mostly quick, sex. The thoughts of it made Napoleon's heart pound, that along with the wind in Illya's hair, sending the golden strands back away from his face and making Napoleon want to pull the car over somewhere and have him right there no matter who saw.

Illya knew Napoleon's eyes were on him, which is why he didn't look over, he didn't want to be killed on the coast road even if he did die kissing his partner. He was brooding, he actually didn't want to be, he wanted to be happy on this vacation, the first vacation they had had in months and they were on it together. His brooding came from the fact that he knew what Napoleon was thinking about right now because he was thinking of it too, only he had something else to go along with those thoughts- he had fallen in love with Napoleon. Three months they had been lovers and he was in love, he thought that Napoleon wasn't though, he just seemed to enjoy the fleshly desires they had for one another, Napoleon liked being free to go with whoever whenever he wanted and come back to Illya. Illya wanted Napoleon to be happy, therefore he was brooding and would not confess his feelings.

Napoelon took them down and to a lonely patch of beach with rocks all around, the sand was hot and wet from high tide but they sat down anyway. "Our trousers will be ruined," Illya commented.

Napoleon laughed. "We are supposed to be having a romantic moment here, IK. I am not concerned about sandy pants," he said.

Illya took his hand and Napoleon kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you. Is that a problem?" he said causally. 

Illya was shocked, pulling back. "You do?" he asked.

"Yes. Like I asked, is that a problem?" Napoleon asked.

"Well...no," Illya said, at a loss for any other words.

"Do you...feel the same way?" Napoleon asked, now worried that perhaps maybe he didn't. 

"Yes. Yes, I love you but I thought..." Illya trailed off.

Napoleon smiled. "Thought I wasn't in love with you? God, Illya, how could I not be?" he tightened the grip he had on Illya's hand.

"Well I...I thought you liked being free of love, just going with anyone that pleased you at the moment," Illya said. 

"I guess you have been too broody to notice that I haven't been with any girls for three months," Napoleon said.

"You haven't?" Illya found that hard to believe. 

"No I haven't. The only things I think about are keeping THRUSH at bay and you. Mostly you," Napoleon said.

Illya smiled. "My mind are on the same two things, perhaps THRUSH comes first though," he said.

Napoleon looked hurt and Illya chuckled.

Napoleon then kissed him again, this time pushing him down onto the sand and getting on top of him, when it broke they were both breathless. "Still concerned about ruining your clothes?" he asked.

"Not a bit," Illya replied, as they started to kiss once again.

THE END.


End file.
